


Eret angst - A bad fight

by Vrixed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, TW/Abuse, TW/Panic attacks, Tw/Beatings, Tw/Rape, Tw/Unintentional Self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrixed/pseuds/Vrixed
Summary: Eret gets into a fight with his 5 roommates Fundy, Wilbur, Dream, George, and Sapnap which ends in him walking out the door and taking a walk to clear his mind, though something happened on his way to his shared apartment after small trip to the mall.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Eret angst - A bad fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so sorry if it's bad, I have no idea how this works too as I find this website a bit confusing so I'm still figuring it out. T-T

Eret POV

I had been living in an apartment with a few frien-... with a few people I had known for a while now. And though I do try to be a good roommate it apparently seems as though I can't do anything right. I currently live with Wilbur, Fundy, Dream, George, and Sapnap. We stream together quite a bit, but off camera we don't get along as well. Whether it be I forgot to take out the trash or even forget to put away something it always seems like my roommates are always mad at me, no matter what I do.

This time apparently I forgot to set out the money for rent on the counter and since I was out by the time the landlord came over they had gotten a warning. Though I could have sworn I had set it out. I may just be that forgetful.. either way they were now all yelling at me which was quite a bit overwhelming and brought up some unwanted memories. Nevertheless I tried to fight back for once. It didn't end well. At some point as Dream was screaming at me he threw his hands up in the air, a bit too close to my face, just to emphasize his point, and it took all of my willpower to suppress a flinch at his motions, thought I'm not sure I did a very good job as a few of the others seemed to quiet down a bit.

I didn't want them to question anything so without thinking I yelled out something. **"JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I'M LEAVING AND ONCE I COME BACK I HOPE WE CAN HAVE A FUCKING CIVIL CONVERSATION FOR ONCE THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE BURSTING MY EARDRUMS! ALRIGHT!? BECAUSE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I PERFER TO NOT HAVE BLOOD POURING OUT OF MY EARS FROM YOUR USELESS FUCKING RAMBLING ABOUT WHY EVERY SINGLE FUCKING THING I DO IS A PROBLEM! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE TELLING ME I'M A LIABILITY AS IS AND I DON'T NEED MORE OF IT!"**

And with that I turned on my heel and walked straight out of the front door, slamming it behind me as I left, flinching at the loud noise it had made. I just kept walking until I was out of the building and now out on the sidewalk. I checked what I had on me and was relived to see that I had my wallet and my phone as well as my keys to the apartment. After maybe a half an hour of walking I decided to go into a nearby mall. I decided to treat myself after all of that yelling by getting something that made me happy.

I could feel quite a few stares as I walked into a female clothing store, walking over to an aisle with expensive looking skirts that were on sale. Looking at a couple of them I picked out a few I liked, heading over to a dressing room. The first one I had picked out was a purple and lilac ombre color with a white floral patterned lace that covered the entirety of it. It also had a few pearl like beads stitched on. I tried it on and was happy to find that it fit perfectly, just ending right above my knees.

The second one was a white plated skirt with black lace sewn at the bottom, when I tried it on it ended at my mid-thigh, it felt fairly comfortable too. The third skirt was a high waisted red one that had two columns of three golden buttons on the front, when I tried it on it also ended at my mid-thigh. After putting back on my original outfit, which was a black dress shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, I grabbed all three skirts and went and paid for them at the register, thankfully they were fairly cheap due to the fact they were on sale.

After leaving the store I went to one of the bathrooms in the mall and decided to change into the red skirt I had gotten. I just wanted to walk around with it in public for a bit before going back to my hell of an apartment. Though I would change back before going back there. I hadn't actually expressed my love for more feminine clothing to them and I never planned to anyways. It would probably end like last time I did so. But I still did that one stream where I showed off this expensive strawberry dress I had gotten, I was lucky that none of my roommates were home or watched any of my streams anyways.

After putting on the skirt and looking in the mirror I couldn't help but feel a bit more confident because I was being myself. Fuck gender roles. I look fucking fabulous in a skirt. I put the jeans I had been wearing in the bag I got from the store, also putting my wallet, keys, and phone in there as well because sadly the skirt didn't have pockets.

After that I finally got out of that bathroom and decided to head over to a park that was really close by, though it had been there for years it had since then been abandoned. On my way there I made sure to flip off a few of the people who sent glares my way. Fuck them because I don't need anyone hating on me because of fucking clothing.

Hating a person due to a preference of a style of material is just crazy and honestly stupid. Once I had gotten to the park I decided to just walk around for a bit before I went over to maybe a gas station nearby and changed back to my jeans before going home. If I could even call it home at this point. I might as well get kicked out at this point because of how much I mess up. It seems like everything and anything that goes wrong is my fault..

After maybe a minute of just aimlessly walking around I heard a few voices from behind me. They weren't familiar so I quickly looked back to see a group of four people, all heading straight towards me, their expressions anything but nice. I slowly started to back up a bit, really starting to get scared as they sped up. Before I could even turn to run both of my arms were grabbed, making me drop the bag I had been carrying. I was now surrounded with two grabbing my arms and the other two from the group in front of me, slowly pushing me backwards until my back hit a wall.

No matter how much I struggled their grip on my arms only remained, getting a bit tighter.

**TW/ Rape and Beating**

Before I could even scream out one of the guys in front of me already had me gagged and put on a slightly see-through blindfold. The other guy then came over and started caressing my thigh, punching me in the face when I tried to resist, the other guy who gagged me now having a firm grip around my neck and the other two continued to hold me down. The taller of the two, the one who was touching my thigh, was now pulling down my skirt, exposing my bottom half to the cold of the outside.

The only noise I could let out as he then pulled down my boxers was a muffled scream, the guy choking me stopping to slam my head into the wall I was pushed up against. The shorter of the two now backing off a bit as the taller guy started undoing his own pants. My eyes widened in fear, I knew where this was going, of course I did. This hadn't been the first time this had happened..

Before I could comprehend anything else he already spread my legs, pushing himself into me, not waiting a second to start moving. I couldn't contain my screams of pain, even if they were muffled slightly, they were loud enough that the one who had backed off a bit decided to step in again. I was now on the ground, one guy ramming into me as blood trickled down my thighs, another with a tight grip on my wrist that would surely bruise, another using his knee to keep my other arm from moving to which I swore it felt as though he might break my arm, and now the last guy who was now shoving his member into my mouth and down my throat, keeping my mouth open with his hands.

I couldn't breath or make any sound other than a chocked sob or two. The guy thrusting into my mouth only giving me a few seconds every few minutes to catch my breath before immediately starting again. Even as the two cummed they didn't stop, continuing to thrust into me.

After what felt like hours of this torture I felt myself black out, the next time I opened my eyes the four guys were long gone and I was alone. It was probably around midnight by now if I had to guess by looking at the night sky. My throat felt like it was on fire and my bottom didn't feel any better either. I was shaking so bad I didn't know if I'd be able to walk. I could see quite a few bruises on my arms and legs as well as some blood, my thighs were covered with cum as well as some still dripping out of my hole. I could tell I probably had a bruised eye and a busted lip from a simple touch. Taking my hand back to see quite a bit of blood on it. I tasted the other guy’s cum in my mouth and no matter what I did it wouldn't go away, making my feel nauseous.

**TW/ END**

I felt horrible and used and like I never wanted to go out in public ever again. I slowly got to my feet, looking around until I finally found my boxers. It took a bit until I was finally able to get them on, with the shaking and all the pain I currently felt it took a bit. Next I went and grabbed my skirt which was a bit dirty from the ground, same with my boxers but I couldn't care less by now. I just wanted to get back to my apartment and never leave my bed.

I didn't bother putting on my skirt as I went over to my bag which had been abandoned thankfully it seemed that neither of the four men went through it, only being able to see the two other skirts I had bought if only taking a glance. I grabbed my jeans from the bag and put them on as quickly as I could, it's not like anyone would see me anyway as this place was abandoned, as I said earlier. Probably why I was an easy target for those men. 

After that I made sure I still had my wallet and phone in the bag. I did. I checked my phone to see I had a lot of missed calls and messages from my roommates, I didn't bother looking through any of them and just turned off my phone, putting it back in the bag along with my red skirt. I might just throw them out.. I'm not sure though. After I made sure I at least looked a bit decent I started making my way back to my apartment.

After finally reaching the building I felt a bit hopeful as I walked into the lobby. I saw that the landlord was the only one in the room, reading a magazine behind the counter. I walked over to her, trying to make sure my injuries were as hidden as possible, though that wasn't much of a problem. **"Hey uhm, Mrs. Jenkins? I was just wondering if you had gotten my part of the rent, because if not I'll be able to pay it now."** I spoke, the landlord not bothering to look up from her magazine thankfully. **"Oh, one of your roommates actually found the envelope with your part of the rent a while ago and gave it to me already. They said someone accidentally put some books on top of it so they couldn't find it before. So no worries."** Was her reply. **"Oh, alright, I'll be on my way then, thank you."** I responded before heading up to my apartment.

Even just saying those few sentences hurt my throat a lot and I was thankful I managed to keep myself from stuttering and making me sound at least a bit normal. I probably wouldn't be able to speak at all now with how much my throat was hurting.

Once I reached the door I hesitated for a moment, making sure I couldn't hear that anyone was awake before unlocking the door and going in. My head hurt so bad at this point and I felt extremely light headed. I just wanted to get a quick shower before trying to sleep. After closing the door I looked around the living room, letting out a shaky sigh after seeing no one was there. I looked down the hall and saw all of my roommate's doors were closed and I could hear slight snoring from each of them.

I quietly went to the kitchen, setting my bag down before going over and getting a glass of water. I felt a bit of relief from the pain after taking a few gulps of the ice cold drink. After putting my glass in the sink and grabbing my bag, I went to my room, making sure my door was locked before getting out my phone and wallet and putting them in the top drawer of my nightstand, putting the bag with the skirts in the very back of my closet with the rest of the more feminine clothing I had.

I then took off the clothes I had been wearing and threw them in my laundry basket. I put on one of my fairly large hoodies that stopped above my knees before grabbing another hoodie as well as a pair of sweatpants and boxers. I then went and got a towel, making my way out of my room and to the shared bathroom. After making sure the door was locked I changed out of the hoodie which was now dirtied with blood, dirt, and cum. I then went and got into the shower, starting it immediately at the hottest temperature, not caring if the water burned me.

I stood there scrubbing my body and skin enough that I started bleeding a bit, more so around my thighs and arms. After I was finished with my shower I felt a bit better. Once I finished bandaging some of my open wounds I changed into the other outfit I had brought, grabbing my towel and my other hoodie before going and getting them into the washing machine, because then at least no one would be able to see what was on them..

After all of that was done I simply went back to my room, locking the door before going straight to my bed. It took a second before everything that had happened today suddenly came crashing down on me and I started sobbing into my pillow, trying to keep my cries of pain as muffled as possible. I just wanted everything to be okay for once. I just wanted to feel okay for once.

I hadn't even gotten a good view of the four guys who.. assaulted me, so trying to tell the police would probably be useless.. I’m not sure anyone would care either way though. Why would anyone care about my well-being anyways.. 

After continuously sobbing for what seemed like hours I finally managed to fall asleep. 

**A few hours later // In the early morning**

I quickly bolted up and into a sitting position, I was hyperventilating, all the while failing to catch my breath. I had just had a nightmare about what had happened yesterday.. it felt so real as if it was happening all over again. I was extremely shaky and I felt a lot of pain in my lower half. I felt disgusted thinking about why I was in pain in the first place.

I'm pretty sure my roommates would be able to clearly tell if I have a limp or if I'm hurt. I mean it is quite obvious as I have cuts and bruises all over my body and I can hardly speak as well. My throat still hurt. 

After slowly calming down after that horrid nightmare as well as debating with myself for a few minutes I decided to finally go out of my room, if only for a moment to just get some pain killers. Besides, I didn't hear much noise from outside which was probably a good sign. Unless my roommates are being extremely quiet...

I quickly went and changed into a simple black t-shirt that was big enough to cover my boxers, I decided that was good enough for now. It's not like my roommates will be up at this time anyways. I am a bit scared though by the fact there's a possibility one of them may see me..

Either way, a few minutes later I gathered the courage to unlock my door, walking out and making my way over to the kitchen. My eyes were probably red and puffy from crying all night.. My arms and thighs still stung from when I had scrubbed them a bit too harshly while in the shower as well..

I really am a mess aren't I..?

Anyways, I went and grabbed a glass of water, looking through one of the cabinets for some painkillers. After I found them I took four, drinking the rest of the water after I had swallowed them, putting my glass in the sink afterwards. Next I went over to the fridge to see what food we had.. I guess I got a bit distracted because a moment later I heard a sharp gasp, initially causing me to slam the fridge closed and turn as quickly as I could.

I ended up tripping and slamming my back on the counter behind me. But that's not what I was paying attention to at the moment. There in front of me was none other than Wilbur, staring at every bandage, bruise, cut, and scrape that was currently showing on my body. I pushed myself back against the counter a bit more as he took a slight step closer, the situation reminding me of the events that happened yesterday.

I started panicking a bit as he got closer. Just as he was about to say something before I ran forwards, catching him off guard, I ran right past him, as fast as I could with the limp I had. I went straight to my room, shutting and locking the door just in time to see him right behind where I was. he started banging on the door, yelling at me to open it, trying get me to talk to him. 

I started panicking a bit more and I could feel tears start to swell up in my eyes. I kept backing up from my door until my back hit the wall on the other side. I fell to my knees with a loud thump in which Wilbur instantly stopped banging on the door after hearing me let out a small sob. I heard footsteps backing away from the door until I couldn't hear them anymore which made me a bit more relieved.

That is until I started remembering something that had happened to me when I was younger. It was when I told my father I had wanted to where more feminine clothing.. He started getting really mad and started smashing things. He left to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, chasing me all the way to my room. I tried locking the door in which he banged and kicked it until it smashed open.

Afterwards he started tying me up with a rope and cutting along my body with the knife he had grabbed.. then he raped me.. just like those four men. He was so cruel.. I was merely a teenager at the time as well. Just turning 15 before that... I never told anyone about it.. it was only when the police came due to my dad not paying bills for months that it had been found out that he had been abusing me. I'm pretty sure I was in the news as well.

Though that had happened a long time ago so I doubt anyone would see anything about it.. I'm not sure what I'd do if someone did though..

It's something I'd rather not think about..

A few moments later a heard my door knob turning, causing me to look up. The door slowly opened and I could see that it was Wilbur. he was holding a spare key to my room... I immediately tensed up and tried backing away again as he tried to get closer. **"G-Get away f-from me! P-Please just g-go away!"** I yelled at him, letting out a choked sob as I tried to muffle it, my voice was extremely hoarse and talking made my throat hurt so bad.

**"Hey, hey.. Eret, it's okay. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you."** Wilbur spoke in a calm tone. For whatever reason that made me want to trust him.. if even just a bit. He slowly started walking over again, albeit a lot slower and making sure his movements were predictable. I was able to calm my breathing down a bit as he was now about an arms reach away.

Once he was close enough he slowly lifted his hand to cup my cheek on the side where I had my bruised eye. I immediately tensed up but relaxed a bit as he didn't make any sudden movements. **"Eret.. what happened..? Are you okay?"** Wilbur quietly asked. After hearing those words.. I just broke. I explained everything, absolutely everything to him. Everyway my dad had hurt me, just for simply wanting to wear something feminine, how I got beat up and raped by those four guys the other day, how I was feeling so worthless and like a screw up... everything.

I was bawling my eyes out at this point when suddenly I felt arms wrap around me in a comforting manner. I was quick to cling onto Wilbur as he held me in his grasp. I was a shaking and crying mess at this point. Suddenly I heard a thump, I quickly looked up to see my door wide open and Dream on the ground, he quickly got up, awkwardly walking a bit more into my room. Then not a moment later Fundy, George, and Sapnap all came in as well.

I slowly let go of Wilbur, backing away from his comforting grasp. **"H-How long have y-you all been t-there!?"** I yelled out. What if they hate me now. What if they kick me out. What if they hurt me?! **"We um.. we heard everything.."** Dream quietly replied, my breathing starting to speed up. **"Hey! Hey! Eret, it's okay. Eret you're okay. They aren't going to hurt you. They won't hurt you at all. You're safe. You're safe here."** Wilbur quietly whispered to me, pulling me back into a hug and rubbing my back as a way of comforting me which helped a bit.

**"Eret, we're so sorry for being such jerks to you.. we had no idea you've been going through all this.. and you aren't a liability, nor a screw up. You're perfect the way you are. We'll make sure from now on that you're safe here. We promise to never make you feel this way ever again because no one deserves this.."** Wilbur spoke again, holding me a bit closer.

I let out a shaky breath as I slowly calmed down fully. **"I-I.. T-Thank you.."** I quietly responded. **"It's alright. Everything will be okay. Now let's go watch a movie or something, all of us. How does that sound?"** Wilbur replied. **"T-That.. sounds nice.."** I answered.

And with that we all spent the rest of the day watching movies, all cuddled up on the couch eating snacks. They all made sure I was comfortable and that I wasn't hurting. I'll be honest, I cried a bit knowing nobody had every been that considerate towards me before.. It felt nice. I felt happy and safe for once. Maybe everything would be okay now..


End file.
